onponniafandomcom-20200213-history
Onponne
Onponne is the name of a species consisting of tiny bipedal creatures that live in Onponnia, a microscopic world invisible to everyone except for the Onponnes themselves. Of course, Onponnes are way too small for humans to see and are unaware that their world exists on Earth. All Onponnes are covered in fuzz, have colored markings on the face and/or ears, and born with a special connection to a musical instrument, which is called their Essence. Onponnes' tails can come in many different shapes and sizes, but some Onponnes have tails so small that they cannot be seen outside their clothing. Their name comes from the Japanese word onpu, which means a musical note, and pompon, referring to their soft and fuzzy appearance. General information Formation An Onponne is born when two fully grown married Onponnes, a male and a female, are in love. The two Onponnes just have to tightly hold hands for several seconds until a special song plays from both their hearts. All they need to do is sing together in tune to the music and soon enough, a baby Onponne will appear in a beautiful flash of light. Naming Almost all Onponnes are named similarly to their Essence in one way or another. Onponnes only have one name and don't have last names. Multiple Onponnes can have the same kind of instrument as their Essence, but no two Onponnes can have the same name. For example, if there were two Onponnes with guitar Essences, one could be called Gulliver and the other could be called Tara. Diet Onponnes typically eat sweet or sugary foods such as fruit, berries, candy, and desserts. Most Onponnes don't like salty or savory foods, but of course, each one has their own personal tastes. Onponnes never eat meat and they don't use milk or eggs in their food; they use similar substances that come from exotic plants that only exist in Onponnia. Lifespan Onponnes have a short lifespan and age by months rather than years. A 6-month-old Onponne would be the equivalent of a 6-year-old human; that is, a young child. Onponnes usually live for about 6-7 years, or 72-84 months. If an Onponne makes it to the Land of Dreams before they die, they will be able to live there forever. Elderly Onponnes don't show their age much, except that their fur will gradually turn a grayish color. When an Onponne dies, their body simply fades away. Gender differences Males and females are almost exactly the same. However, the girls have more prominent eyelashes and have thicker fur than males, which is distinguishable by their fluffy cheeks. Males tend to have smaller tails than females, but this is not always the case. Also, it is customary for female Onponnes to wear dresses or skirts (but some prefer to wear pants instead). Behavior Onponnes act like people but are generally a lot more innocent and warm-hearted. They almost never feel the urge to harm one another, but it is possible for Onponnes to feel the same complex emotions as humans do such as joy, love, misery, and anger. They are quite smart; they live in houses, have shops, and go to school, but they don't use advanced math and other complicated subjects. They talk, but not in English; they have their own unique language. Some Onponnes speak in different accents, but that's just because it's their preferred way of speaking. List of Onponnes Males * Blaise * Dremy * Drew * Duran * Eli * Harry * Marco * Pecos * Ren * Sebas * Tard Females * Bonita * Chloe * Clara * Diana * Emi * Felicia * Fluo * Gracie * Harriet * Joyann * Kim * Kiki * Lynn * Love * Peony * Rachel * Rappy * Rose * Sally * Tappy * Trixie * Violet * Vivian